Don't I know you?
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: So, I watched the episode of the L word that featured Dana Delany, it's called "Light My Fire" anddd, when I saw the 'almost' kiss, I just couldn't resist writing a fan fic. BOP Just seemed the right show for her too so...here we go!
1. De ja vu

**The L Word meets Body of Proof…Once I saw the episode with Bette ALMOST kissing the senator, I just couldn't resist. It was too easy! Sooo…this is a cross-over, and I really hope you enjoy it! Implied M/P friendship, and No Tina! There will however be some jealousy with Dr. Kate Murphy… Oh I love this already!**

**Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned either one of these shows I would be sitting here writing a piece of petty fan fiction? Ok well I probably would, but that's beside the point! I don't own anything that has to do with either of these shows. (Except I follow Dana Delany and some of the other BOP cast on twitter…that doesn't count right?)**

_We begin from Dr. Megan Hunt's point of view…_

Dr. Megan Hunt paid the barista and placed her card back in her wallet, and her wallet in her purse, quickly grabbing her drink carrier and bag of scones so she could leave the crowd of customers waiting to order their overpriced coffees. She twisted and turned, attempting to avoid a horrendous coffee collision with one of the other angry patrons who had yet to have their coffee. She finally made it out of the store with her coffees intact as well as her scones, but had her dignity a tad bruised when she could have sworn she felt somebody cop a feel.

She proceeded to her Prius that was parked only a few feet away, grateful she still had a few minutes left on the meter. "Thank you Peter for leaving me a quarter! I don't know HOW I would explain a parking ticket to the chief…although, I'm sure she could just charm the judge with her good looks." She thought allowed as she got into the car. She put on her seatbelt, put the keys into the ignition and quickly drove off to work.

Just as Megan pulled out of the space and onto the road, a tall, dark brunette ran out of the Starbucks, her dark curls bouncing on top her shoulders as she tried to catch Dr. Hunt, but it was too late. She could have sworn she had seen that woman somewhere before, and had to find her. Someway, somehow. She stood in the parking space for a minute, jotting down the license plate number and what she could make of the decal on the side of the car. Just as the brunette was able to write down the last letter, her cell phone rang, to which she answered: "Bette Porter"

Megan walked into office building, and barely managed to catch the elevator before it closed. "Nice stilettos" said Dr. Kate Murphy, admiring the violet heels the doctor had used as a wedge to open the elevator door. Dr. Megan Hunt stepped into the elevator, and smiled when she saw the familiar face of her boss.

"Venti Caramel Machiatto extra caramel add whipped cream" stated Megan as she motioned for her boss to grab her coffee cup from the drink carrier. "Just as you requested. Oh, and next time, how about sending Ethan for our coffee? This isn't the first time this week someone has tried to cop a feel and I can't figure out who the hell it is." Megan then began to calm herself, and placed the drink carrier in the bag with the scones and regained her composure, and her balance as she stood back up in the elevator.

"I will never know how you do that" said Dr. Murphy, watching Megan stand up gracefully after kneeling down for a few seconds to free her hands from the drink carrier. "What's that Dr. Murphy?" Megan asked, looking at her with a slightly crooked smile, as if she already knew what the other woman was asking. "The way you can kneel in such high heels, and still maintain enough balance to stand up without falling! You must do yoga or something similar. Do you?" Dr. Murphy cocked an eyebrow and waited for a response.

"Why yes I do Dr. Murphy" Megan stated as the elevator doors open. "I do yoga every morning before I come here and enjoy telling you about my misadventures in Starbucks. You should join me one morning." She left the elevator with a strut and a smile, taking a different direction than Dr. Murphy, who's jaw had dropped at the thought of watching her colleague bend and squat in certain, compromising positions. ..

She closed her mouth and made her way to her own office, but not before sending a quick text to Dr. Hunt that read: "Maybe I will, and soon"

The rest of Megan's day went rather smoothly, she had done an autopsy, ran a few tests, and messed with Curtis and Ethan's heads on their case while getting a favor out of them in the same regards. She left work calm as usual, nothing really on her mind with the exception of how Lacey was doing, and what they were going to do that weekend.

She got into her car and headed home, but while she was stopped at a red light, she turned to look at the driver in the left hand lane, and thought she was seeing De ja vu from a past life or something, because she could have sworn she had seen the driver somewhere before. Megan quickly turned her head when she noticed the driver noticing her, and just stared at the red light, hoping it would turn green.

(Bette's point of view)

That was her! She was just looking at Bette too! 'Oh that woman' Bette thought, wondering who the hell she was, and why did it give her such a feeling of De ja vu? As soon as the light turned green, the two women accelerated, and Bette let the other woman take the lead, so she could get behind her, and follow her.

After a while, she didn't think the other woman realized she was following her, until they were turning into a back alley, and the other woman made a sharp left turn and stopped the car. Bette cut off her car as she saw the woman getting out of her vehicle and coming towards hers. "What the hell is your problem?" Megan shouted, moving quickly toward Bette's car. "Why are you following me?" Her voice was harsh because she wanted answers, mainly so she could stop feeling such an odd sensation whenever she saw the woman. It wasn't until Megan was almost at Bette when she realized she HAD seen her somewhere before. She knew she couldn't forget a big pair of brown eyes like that.

'My she's quite a fiery redhead', Bette thought as Dr. Hunt approached her. 'I like her already'…the thought dissipated when she could almost see the angry smoke coming out of the other woman as she stomped towards her. She began to think quickly, "I'm sorry to have seemed creepy, but I just wanted to know who you were." She began. "I saw you this morning in Starbucks, and I know that I know you from someplace, but I can't put my finger on it." Dr. Hunt was now within earshot of Bette, and proceeded toward her with slight caution, trying to take in and figure out who this person was simultaneously.

"Well a name is good for starters", Dr. Hunt stated, holding out her hand for the other woman to shake. "I'm Dr. Megan Hunt. I work at the local coroner's office here in town." Bette took the other woman's hand in hers and shook, responding, "I'm Bette Porter. I'm a lawyer and I am actually not from around here. I'm from L.A. It's quite a pleasure to meet you…again…Dr. Hunt." The two women held each other's hand in their own grip for only a mere second after their handshake, and each smiled awkwardly, feeling as if they had known each other before, and quite intimately too, but at the same time, not.

"Dr. Hunt", Bette began, she felt the need to break the silence, and what better way to do that than ask a woman out on a date? "Yes, Bette?" was Megan's initial response. "Would you care to join me for dinner this evening? Say, around eight o'clock?" She smiled at the other woman, really wanting to get to know who this woman was to see if they HAD known each other before she went back to L.A. and, if she was lucky, she might even get laid.

"You mean, as in a date?" Dr. Hunt questioned, and Bette responded in a 'somewhat kind of' manner, and Megan accepted. "Alright, I will see you at eight. Where shall we meet?" Bette was kind of taken aback that Megan had accepted her offer, let alone wondering where to eat, but she thought of a wonderful little sushi bar she had tried on her last visit to Rhode Island, and suggested it.

"That sounds great! I love sushi!" began Dr. Hunt, "shall I meet you there, or would you like to pick me up?" Bette was at a loss for words for a brief moment, and stuttered when she was finally able to make a coherent statement. "I um…uh uh…" she smiled, suddenly using her fine-tuned wit, "well I would like to be at least a decent date and pick you up, but I need your address."

The two women smiled at each other and Megan quickly wrote down her address on the back of an envelope that Bette had handed her, and winked as she handed Bette the paper, stating before she left, "I'll see you at eight, Ms. Porter. I look forward to it."


	2. A Senator's job is never done

**This is a bit AU, but I think it still turned out well nonetheless. I regret to inform you that I lied in the first chapter though, Peter wasn't in here…but it is still awesome without him!**

Bette drove rather quickly back to her hotel, throwing on the first thing that she thought looked decent on her, and grinned mischievously when she saw the 'no shirt tux' she still had from the 80's, having to shake away the thought of wearing it, she didn't want to scare the good doctor. She finally found an appropriate navy blue dress, and began to look for the right jewelry for the evening.

…

Megan was so ecstatic when she arrived home, she couldn't help but giggle and squeal like a little kid as soon as she closed the door to her apartment. It had been quite some time since she had been on a date, but a date with a woman? That was BEFORE Lacey, before Todd even! Not to mention, she had only felt sparks like that for one other person since Todd, and well, Kate was her boss, so there was nothing she could do about it…

Before deciding on finding an outfit to wear for the evening, Megan poured herself a glass of wine, hoping to calm her nerves a bit. She looked at her phone and noticed she had some messages, so she checked them while removing some of her excess clothing. "Hi Megan, its Kate, I was just calling to let you know that Curtis and Ethan say YOU told them to run the coagulase test to determine the bacteria found in their victim WAS in fact staphylococcus, so we will have a discussion about that in the morning. Also, let me know when you would like me to come over for yoga." Megan thought about calling Kate, but then shrugged it off and went to get ready for her date.

...

"Ok, take a deep breath, calm yourself. You've got this under control Bette. This isn't like high school and this is your first date ever kind of thing, you're a big girl. You can handle this. It's one date!" Bette kept telling herself this time and time again, but she still could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

She looked in her suitcase and smiled at the shining flask as if it were a lost friend. She took a quick swig from the flask, the burn of the vodka chasing the butterflies away. She then put the flask away, and grabbed a breath mint on her way out of the hotel.

…

Megan was just putting on her earrings when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" She cheerfully said as she slipped on her heels and made her way to the door. "Hi Bette! You're a tad early. I was just finishing getting ready. I just need to go put my earrings in and we can leave! Come on in, make yourself at home. I'll only be a second." Megan motioned for Bette to make her way to the sofa as she went back to her bedroom to grab her earrings. "I hope you brought an appetite, because where we are going, we will sure get plenty to eat!" Megan cried from her room. She checked her reflection in the mirror, and decided she wanted to go ahead and texted Kate, just to get the thought out of her mind. The text was simple and cute, but was sure to make Kate jealous. "We'll talk yoga 2morro. Guess who's got a date!"

Bette was still too nervous to sit down, so she just stood, admiring the doctor's furniture, and her little knick-knacks. She was in the hallway looking at a rather abstract portrait, but found it intriguing. "Astounding", she whispered, not hearing Megan come up quietly behind her. "I bought that piece about ten years ago. My husband couldn't stand it, but I just had to have it. I've kept it ever since." She had caught Bette off guard, and she jumped when Megan had begun to speak, but gently nodded as she listened to the woman's statement.

'She has a husband? Oh no…this isn't going to work…' Bette thought, beginning to feel a twinge of sadness in her chest, but kept her eye on the painting. "Yeah, after the divorce, my husband told me to 'get that ugly thing out of his house!' It was the first thing I moved in when I got this place." Megan placed a warm hand on Bette's shoulder, while awaiting an answer. 'Whew! She's divorced!' Bette thought, 'A hand! How nice…oh, maybe she wants a response!' "I think the piece is wonderful, it is such an array of creativity, abstraction, and beauty!" Bette said, turning to look at Megan.

They were now nose to nose, Bette almost leaning up against the wall in the corridor. "So you like it?" Megan whispered huskily. She didn't know why, but she felt Bette's scent was intoxicating, and she wanted nothing more right now than to kiss those luscious lips on Bette's face, oh how beautiful that would be…

Megan took a fourth of a step closer, in order to keep from falling into the other woman, which caused Bette to take a step back, and ended up backing into a wall. Megan then took the liberty of filling in the space between them, coming back to where they were before, only now, she placed her hands on either side of Bette so that she could lightly press her body into Bette's hoping the brunette would get the idea.

Bette smile, and moved closer to Megan, smiling into her lips as she could feel the woman's warm breath. She moved her arms lightly up Megan's, causing goosebumps all the way up Megan's arms, who smiled and then pressed her lips into Bette's with her eyes closed. The kiss had come up out of nowhere, yet it had seeped out of the depths of the two women, igniting a flame that had long been forgotten before they met, and now spread through their bodies like a wildfire.

Needless to say, the two women never made their reservation to the sushi bar, but ended up enjoying each other's company to say the least.

After an hour of skirting around it, Megan finally became rather bold, and in the middle of a heated kiss, while on top of Bette, she looked into her eyes and whispered a husky "come to bed with me", which sparked Bette's arousal even more, but still she was hesitant. "I…I should be getting back" she whispered, right before her mouth was devoured once more by the fiery redhead. Bette could hardly her brain focused as a hot wet mouth moved its way down her neck and to her chest, and remaining there for a few moments.

"I have a big meeting tomorrow, we…ahhh…we are discussing arrangements for the new…" her sentence trailed off and all thoughts were lost as she felt a hand find her thigh and move slowly upward with her dress. "Oh, I can make ANY arrangements you wish tonight" came the husky voice in her ear, which instantly sent a shock to her core and belayed any further thought she might have had.

The two women remained in Megan's apartment for the rest of the night, and the next morning, as she left for work, Megan placed a note for Bette on the bedside table and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead, just before stepping out. Megan entered the building with a wide grin on her face, and a bit more pep in her step, and Ethan and Curtis were NOT the first ones to notice.

Before Megan had time to sit down at her office, she receive a page from Kate, and so she made her way down to Kate's office.

"So I hear you had a date last night?" Were the first words to come out of Dr. Kate Murphy's mouth as she sat on the front edge of her desk, smiling. Megan could only grin, because there was no way to describe how mind-blowing, brain-shattering, and just plain amazing her 'date' was last night. "Well…" Kate snickered. Megan could almost detect a hint of jealousy in Kate's voice too. "If I didn't know any better Dr. Hunt, I'd say you got laid!"

At the last statement, Megan grinned as wide as she could, and leaned into Kate to whisper in her ear, placing both hands on the desk on either side of Kate, and whispered, "You know Dr. Murphy, yoga is just the beginning. There is no need to be jealous, but…you have no idea how mind-blowing a date with me can be."

Megan then stood up and left Dr. Murphy's office, knowing full well she had the woman completely turned on and wanting her, but she would have to wait her turn.

It seemed to Megan, a senator's job is NEVER done.

**The end… maybe. I can continue if you wish, but I am afraid some reviews might be necessary for that to happen. :]**


End file.
